Paint typically includes one or more pigments, binders, and solvents. Pigments typically include granular solids and/or minerals incorporated into the paint to contribute color, toughness, texture, and/or to act as an extender. Binders are film-forming components of paint, which impart adhesion, bind the pigments together, and may strongly influence properties such as, for example, gloss potential, exterior durability, flexibility, and toughness. Binders typically include synthetic or natural resins, such as, for example, polymers and copolymers based on acrylics, polyurethanes, polyesters, melamine resins, epoxies, and/or oils or other monomeric species. Solvents are considered to be the liquid(s) used in paint, which suspend the pigments and binders, and transport them from a paint applicator to a surface being painted. Once on the surface being painted, the solvent evaporates through drying and/or curing and leaves behind a dry paint film on the painted surface. Water-based paint includes water and dispersing chemicals as solvent rather than mineral spirits or other organic solvents. Water-based paint is often used in commercial and residential applications.
Two characteristics of paint that are often desirable are abrasion resistance, which is often measured as scrub resistance and stain resistance. Scrub resistance relates to the ability to clean a dry paint film without significantly altering the characteristics of the painted finish, for example, by eroding the surface of the dry paint film. Stain resistance relates to the resistance of a dry paint film to be stained in a manner in which the stain cannot be cleaned from the film. These two characteristics are desirable for many common paint uses, such as interior and exterior paint for commercial and residential applications, where it may often be more desirable to clean a painted surface than to repaint the surface.
Thus, it may be desirable to provide compositions for use in paint that improve scrub resistance and/or stain resistance of paint. Further, it may be desirable to provide pigments for use in water-based paint that improve scrub resistance and/or stain resistance in a cost-effective manner.